


Country Style Fun

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After delivering a package for his father's company, a man get chewed out for being late once again, then he moves out of his dad's house and decided to go try to live in his girlfriends farm, but once he gets there, things get better than he expected as he learns some new things about his girlfriend's likes.





	Country Style Fun

“You might want to hurry Jarred, your dad isn’t happy that your late on delivering his packages again.” My coworker said as he gave me a box.

“Don’t worry I covered the rest of them so that should lessen his rage.”

“Thanks, but if he doesn't like me having a life, then he can fire me.” I said. “My life don't revolve around his since I have other things to do than to make his life perfect.”

“Don’t let him catch you saying that.” My coworker said with a smile. “You might not have a life to go to after he ends it.”

“I would like to see him try to take me after I own his ass with all the grief he gives me.” I said, making him chuckle, then I left the building and went to my car.

Once I was in my car, I looked at the form for the address as I turned on the car, then started to drive there. A few red lights later, I whined as I know I was going to be getting chewed when I get home. Once I finally got to the address, I got out of the car and took it to the house, then I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I looked around, then I saw the garage door was open 

“Miss Allison?” I said as I looked at the name on the form, then walked to the garage, but I saw it was empty, making me sigh. “Figures.”

I set the package on the steps and got into my car, then drove home. Once I got home, my dad was on the phone with anger on his face.

“Yes it will be there today miss Allison, I will personally deliver it to you if its still in the shop.” My dad said as I got out of the car. “You’re welcome, bye.”

My dad hung up the phone and looked at me.

“Why are you so fucking late all the fucking time!” He yelled.

“It’s delivered dad.” I said with a sigh.

“Yes, about a week too fucking late!” He yelled.

“My life don't revolve around yours, dad!” I yelled. “If you don't like that I have a life, than fire me!”

“You know what, I think I will with that comment!” My dad yelled. “In fact, I want you out of my house.”

I stared at him in disbelief as I wasn't expecting him to make that move, then I saw my mom and baby sister standing there with worry.

“Fine, give me two hundred dollars for my stuff so I can live while I looked for a place and I'll be gone.” I said calmly.

“Deal.” My dad growled and forked over the cash.

“No honey, he needs some of that.” My mom whined.

“No I don’t, I survived with less.” I said. “I just wish dad hounded me after I was finish with college."

After i said that i looked dad.

"Which was tomorrow by the way." I said. "I had other more important things to do then to make your life successful.”

My dad’s anger faded instantly as disbelief replaced it.

“Figures, your job is so much important than your own son that you don't even pay attention that he was almost a free man to do his dream of being a doctor.”

“I’m sorry, son.” He said. “Keep the money and you can stay.”

“No dad, i'm almost thirty-three years old and I need to get out of your chains, so I'm gone.” I said. “Yes, I know I'm hitting the point of no return and I just passed it just for you.”

I turned to my sister as she ran to me with tears in her eyes, making me sigh as I picked her up, then kissed her on the forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come visit you once I get my job.” I said. “Take care of mom if dad don’t.”

She nodded as I set her down, then I got in my car and started to drive away. Once I got to a red light, I started to think of what I was going to do since I had no home to go to yet and two hundred dollars wasn't going to be enough for anything, then my girlfriend, Vera, popped into my head, making me smile as I thought that would work since she would pay me for helping her attend to her animals and possibly let me stay at her house. A honk of a horn filled the air, making me snap out of my thoughts.

“Green light moron!” A man yelled.

“Sorry!” I shouted back and started to move.

I stopped at a store since I didn't want to come to Vera’s house unannounced and empty handed. Once I was in the store, I walked to the flowers and grabbed a bouquet of roses. After making sure none of them was starting to wilt, I went to the cashier and held out my money as he rang up the roses. Once I got the change, I got in my car and started to head to the farm. An hour later, Vera's house came into view, making me take a deep breath as I made sure my hair was just right, then my clothes. Once everything was good enough, I grabbed the roses as I got out of the car, then walked to the front door and got ready to knock, but froze when I heard a clunk of metal outback where the animals were, making me look through the windows of Vera’s house and saw a horse was not in the barn stall like it usually is. I took another deep breath as I started walking around the house. Once I cleared the house, I froze in shock as I saw Vera naked next to her horse as she washed him, Once she was done rinsing him off, she crouched down and grabbed his cock, making my mouth drop open as I felt my shaft start growing in my pants as the horses shaft started to grow.

“What in the world am I witnessing?” I asked myself. “Why can’t I look away from this amazing sight.”

Once Vera’s horse was fully erected, She start sucking him, making me smile with a heated face as I wished that I was that lucky horse. A few seconds of Vera sucking her horse, she reached down and started rubbing her clit.

“God, you taste great today Skipper.” Vera said.

“I wonder how great you would taste.” I mumbled with a grin on my face. “God, I can’t hold back any longer.”

I walked to a chair that was just in view of my porn show, then pulled out my throbbing six inch shaft as I stared at Vera rubbing her slit wildly, then I spit in my hand and started to masturbate to her. After a few minute of burning her into my head, I closed my eyes and started to work with that image. After another minute, I felt my climax approaching, making me start to grunt, then I let out several spurts as I moaned.

“You taste just as good as my horse.” Vera said, making me yelp out as I opened my eyes and saw her knelt down in front of my cock with an open mouth and cum all over her face, then she started licking off her hands. “Sorry for startling you, but I’m glad you like the show.”

I smiled nervously as I felt my face starting to burn up, then I picked up the roses and gave it to her.

“I’m not interested in those.” She said as she shook her head, then she looked at my shaft. “That’s what I want.”

I let out a nervous chuckle as she stood up.

“So what's your response.” She asked as she started to rub her clit again.

“Hell yeah.” I said, making her smile.

“Then let's get started, shall we?” She asked as she started to take off my shirt. “Might I ask you why you came without calling? Not that I care, I know you love me and you know I love you.”

“I got fired and kicked out of my dad’s house as we got in a fight for me being late on a delivery again.” I said.

“Doesn’t he realize you have collage to go to?” She asked as she stared at me in disbelief.

“Apparently he didn’t since I caught him off guard when I told him tomorrow was my last day.” I said as she pulled me to my feet, then kissed me on my neck repeatedly. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, your doing me a favor by taking my horniness away.” She said, making me chuckle nervously.

“Well I wouldn’t mind seeing you suck him again.” I said. “But I was hoping you would allow me to help you out around the farm for a little pay until I find a home or get my job as a doctor.”

“What kind of doctor?” She asked. “I think one of my cows might be getting sick.”

“Sadly a human doctor.” I said. “But I know a few things about animals too so I can try to help out.”

“Sounds good, would you like to stay here and be my fuck buddy?” She asked, making me chuckle with a grin. “Or do you wish to move in and be my wife since we have been friend since you were eighteen? I mean fifteen years is a good enough time to know we are right for each other if we haven’t broke up or have any fights.”

“Definitely the second one.” I said with a grin.

“Good answer.” She said, then she grabbed my pants and pulled them down until her face was at my exposed cock.

“You're almost as big as skipper.” She said.

“You wish.” I said with a chuckle.

“No I don't.” She said with a smile. “His cock is way to big for my liking. Yours is perfect. I mean I like to suck on him like a lollipop, but it's way to big to get in me.”

“Please perform your lucky horses treatment on me and stop talking about it or I might explode from the thought of it.” I said. “The suspense is killing me.”

She giggled and started to suck me, making me moan as it felt better than I imagined.

“Wait are you still a virgin?” She asked. “My last boyfriend did the same thing as you.”

“I lived in my parents house until well past eighteen and just now freed myself from my imprisonment.” I said. “What do you think?”

“Well, well, looks like I get to pop a sweet cherry again.” She said with a greedy grin, making me giggle.

“Just know that this is a man your popping and not a boy.” I said. “So I won't be leaving you like he did.”

“I know you won’t.” She said with a smile, then started sucking again.

“My god, you are so lucky to have this way before me, Skipper.” I moaned, making Vera giggle, then she stood up and pulled down my underwear, making me step out of them so I wouldn't trip.

“So if you like to watch beastiality porn, what do you think about performing it?” She asked as she pulled me towards the barn. “I also have a female horse.”

“Um, I don’t really want a horse taking my virginity.” I said in discomfort.

“No, I will be taking that.” She said. “Cherries are my favorite fruit. I meant after we have sex in a barn.”

“Seriously.” I asked with a chuckle. “Never in my life did I thought I would have sex in a barn.”

“If that don't sound appealing, then how about in my lake.” Vera asked.

“The lake sounds more sanitary.” I said making her smile.

“The lake it is.” She said and started to pull me to her lake. “Now back to my question, how would you like to fuck a horse?”

I stared at her as she stared at me and saw she was serious, then she smiled as she saw my hesitation.

“Sure I guess.” I said in discomfort. “I never thought you were into this sort of stuff. In fact I never thought I would like to see you suck on a horse so much that I couldn’t hold back myself and wanted to see more of it later.”

She grinned.

“Trust me, you will see more of it now that you will be joining me.” Vera said. “Go to the lake while I get something.”

“Okay?” I said as I didn't know what she could possibly need.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to film us.” She said.

“That’s a scary thought.” I said, making her giggle as she started to walk back to the farm.

Once I got to the lake’s dock, Vera’s gear laid out as if she was getting ready to fish. I looked around and saw Vera wasn't watching so I jumped in the water, then waited for Vera. A few minutes later, she approached the dock, with nothing different about her.

“What did you have to get?” I asked.

“That would be a surprise.” Vera said. “For now, just focus on me.”

“That’s not going to be very hard.” I said with a smile as I looked at her naked body up and down. “You are a view of a lifetime to me.”

She smiled and sat down on the edge of the dock, then pulled me closer to her as she opened her legs, giving me a perfect view of her slit as she moved it closer to me.

“Eat up.” Vera said with a grin.

“Can’t wait.” I said with a chuckle, then started to lick her out.

“Not bad for your first time.” She moaned. “A little deeper and you will be perfect.”

I pushed my tongue in deeper and she grabbed the back of my head, then held me steady. After a few minutes of eating her out, she started to grind herself against my face as she started to grunt.

“I hope you like the cream filling.” She moaned loudly, just as I felt warm and sweet fluid gushing into my mouth as she started to moan some more. “Oh, that was good. May I have your rating please.”

“Five out of five.” I said.

“That’s good.” She said with a smile. “Now that you have finished your appetizer, lets move to main course.”

Vera pulled me out of the lake and on top of her, then she stared into my eyes with a happy smile.

“So what should we do first?” She asked.

“Your the expert here.” I said, making her giggle.

“Far from it.” She said. “Fine, lets get you hard again since that cold water kept you soft.”

She push me to my back as she got onto me, then she started to kiss my neck and move her way down my body until she got to my pelvis. Once her face was touching my shaft, she grabbed it and rolled it around in her hand for a few seconds as she stared at my face, then she took it all in her mouth. As she started to suck, I felt myself start to grow in her mouth.

“I think I need to do that to Skipper.” She said. “I never had a cock grow in my mouth before.”

Once I was fully erected, she looked at me.

“Okay how would you like your services?” Vera asked.

“What’s your favorite?” I asked.

“Kinda did that part already.” She said with a smile.

I grabbed her and pulled her up, then her smile became wider as she sat up as she looked down to my cock. She lifted herself up and started to lower herself to my shaft, making me line it up, then I grunted from her warmth being so great.

“I think I might get addicted to your grit.” She said. “You fit me like a glove.”

I smiled as I nodded, then she laid on top of me and started to bob on me as she started to kiss me on the lips, making me close my eyes in pleasure.

“How fast do you want it?” She asked.

“I want it to last, so nice and slow.” I moaned.

“I don't think that's going to work out if you sound like that.” She said.

“Yeah, probably not.” I moaned. “Just do your best.”

“Okay a quickie coming up.” She said.

“What.” I said as I opened my eyes.

“You’re not going to last longer than five minutes.” She said. “Skipper never does for the countless times I drank him.”

“You're such a lucky fucking horse.” I said, making her giggle. “Then let's get it over with. I hope I don't disappoint.”

“That’s not possible with what you have done already and what I have planned for you for the rest of the day.”

“What plans?” I asked. “Are you wishing me to take you out to dinner?” 

“That’s not a bad idea actually, but not what I had in mind.” She said. “No more guessing and cum in me.”

“W-wait, in you?” I shuddered out.

“Is that alright?” She asked in worry. “I mean you do wish to marry me right?”

“Okay.” I said as I nodded.

She smiled and started to kiss me passionately, making me go with the flow as I closed my eyes. A few minutes later, She grabbed my balls, making me open my eyes as she started to rub them.

“Sorry, I can’t have you braking Skipper’s stamina record.” She said, making me chuckle.

“What’s the hurry?” I asked. “Are you wanting to go eat?”

“No, I just want to start the surprise I set up.” She said, making me stare at her as I wondered what that could be.

“Fine, then I need to be in control to be able to focus on getting your needs met.” I said and flipped myself on top, then I started to thrust deep in her, making her yelp out as I hit her back wall.

“New spot!” She yelped with disbelief on her face. “Hit the bullseye again please.”

I chuckled as stared to pound her back wall, making her moan uncontrollably, then I felt her body tense up as her face filled with discomfort just as she let out a low moan as I felt her walls clamp down on me, making me quickly approach my orgasm.

“Damn that was a unique feeling.” I moaned.

“You and me both.” SHe moaned. “There is no letting you slip through my fingers with that skill you just used on me. Are you almost there yet?”

“Mmm hmm.” I hummed as I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt my orgasm creeping up.

I started to pound her once again, making her moan some more, then I pushed in deep as I exploded in her while moaning loudly.

“Damn that was a good feeling.” She moaned. “Catch your breath and we can move to the surprise.”

I rolled to my back, but to the wrong side and fell into the lake, making her laugh.

“Wake up call.” She said with a giggle.

“No kidding.” I said as I climbed out of the water, then sat on the dock.

She stood up and started to walk away as I stared out over the lake.

“You ready for round three?” She asked.

I looked at her and saw her horse behind her. I felt my heart race as I saw it wasn’t Skipper since it was too small and she had not cock. Her face filled with worry.

“You can just say no.” She said.

“No, it’s fine.” I said. “i just never thought I would be agreeing to this.”

“Well you don't have to if you don't want to.” She said.

“I don't know what I want.” I said as I stood up and walked to her, then placed my hand on her horse’s snout. “I don't think I know her name."

“No you don’t, I just got her a week ago.” She said. “I was going to breed skipper with her when she was fully grown. I haven’t thought of a name either."

“And I can’t help you with one.” I said. “I have troubles naming my dogs. How should we start this?”

“Just stick it in her.” She said with a giggle. “I’ll even get one of my fantasies done on you.”

“What fantasy?” I asked.

“Sorry can't tell you.” She said. “I don't want to spoil the fantasy. Are you ready?”

I took a deep breath as I moved around to the back of the horse, then stared at her slit in discomfort, but my shaft said otherwise as it was now throbbing again. She smiled as she saw this and grabbed my shaft.

“This is a good sign.” She said. “Stop hesitating and see if you like it.”

I nodded as I walked closer, but I felt myself starting to freeze up again, making her push me against her horse. She grabbed my shaft and pushed it in her horse, making me gasp as it was so soft and warm inside.

“Well?” She asked as she looked at me in worry.

“Not as good as you, but good.” I said, making her smile.

“Get to it.” She said. “If you wish you can cum in her.”

I nodded and started thrusting into the horse, then She pushed me down so I was lying on her horse, making me wrap my arms around her and start fucking deeper.

“Damn, that’s such a turn on.” She said with a giggle. “Get ready for my fantasy.”

A second later, Vera spread my ass cheeks apart, making me lift my head.

“What are you doing?” I asked. “You better not be putting a dildo in me.”

“I would never do that to you and not tell you.” She said. “Just trust me.”

I laid my head back down, then I felt a warm gust on my balls just before she started to suck on them.

“Oh god, that is a strange feeling.” I moaned, making her giggle, then she started to lick my perineum and worked her way to my back door.“Okay, that’s just gross."

“Not for me.” She said with a giggle. “Do you wish me to stop?”

“No, do what you wish to me as long its not going to hurt.” I said.

“Thanks.” She said, then she pushed her tongue into me, making me moan as it felt strange. “You like?”

“Yes.” I moaned.

A few seconds of her licking me, she pushed a finger in me, making me moan.

“I never thought I would like that.” I moaned, then I felt her massage my prostate, making me let out a loud moan. “There, don't stop! I’m about to cum again!”

“Can I have that?” She asked.

“Yes, whatever you want.” I moaned. “Just don't stop.”

She giggled and pulled me out of her horse, then turned me around, but her finger slipped away from the spot as she started to suck me,

but I didn't say a word as I was too close to exploding. A few seconds of her sucking me like a straw, I exploded into her mouth with a loud moan.

“So good.” She moaned. “I think I want this on some of my food.”

“That’s just wrong.” I said with a chuckle. “Keep it out of my food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
